The Financial State of the Son Household
by TheRammbler
Summary: Takes place before Dragon Ball Z story actually begins. Chichi and Goku fluff. (sorta) The day and life of the cute couple. And also my random spinning of the Tale of Gohan's Conception. AKA That Time Goku Went After Chichi. Rated for language and sexual content (only in later chapters).
1. Morning

**The Financial State of the Son Household. AKA [when Goku tries to have Chichi]**

**Rated for language.**

**And so full of fluff (for me anyway).**

**R&amp;R if you feel like it? :D**

* * *

She had a stack of papers on the table instead of breakfast that morning.

Maybe that's what started it.

Her unusually unkempt hair hardly in a bun at all; lose strands haphazardly tucked behind her ears.

She penciled something down as she continued to focus on the numbers in front of her.

I'd just woken up myself, but I can tell you now, a woman just awoken- despite the grogginess and sleepy yawns- is infinitely more attractive than a man waking up.

I quietly seat myself across from her, so that I can just look at her a little more.

Of course she sees me (although who's to say it wasn't the smell that tipped her off), and points to the bathroom without a glance at her own husband.

We'd been married for 4 months, and Chichi was well accustomed to my morning routine.

She'd wake up and do that paper stuff. I'd wake up as she makes breakfast for us. We'd eat, and then I'd go train, while Chichi cleaned up.

Chichi always told me she loved my training side- hardworking, focused. Plus there was the time I happened to vacuum up some food when I was trying to clean the living room. So she says to leave it to her. Which I don't mind at all.

So I get up and head to the shower.

As I'm cleaning up it comes to me that Chichi, who'd originally shown me the carnal wonders of marriage, hadn't touched me in nearly a month. Maybe she was tired of me? So I think about what I might have done to keep her away from me, and decide that there couldn't possibly be anything important enough to stop wanting for us to be together.

So I get out of the shower, deciding that, today, I wouldn't train. I wouldn't go fishing. I wouldn't go out at all. Today I would spend time with Chichi, so that we could have some nice, hopefully long, sex.

I finish drying myself and am about to get dressed when I realize there's no point. If we were going to take them off anyway...

So I come strutting out, completely naked, as Chichi continues to stare at the papers.

I was hungry, but I was getting really excited about being able to touch Chichi after so long, so I come up behind her and kiss her shoulder.

This startles her and she turns to see me, and is shocked once more.

Blushing, she turns away. "Goku! Go put some clothes on, for goodness sake! It's not decent! You'll catch a cold!"

Confused, as Chichi quickly gets up and gets me my clothes, I stand in the kitchen and scratch my head.

Chichi comes out holding a pile of orange that was my gi and I grab them from her and slowly put them on.

She finally looks me in the eyes for the first time all morning and quickly turns away again.

She grabs some fruit and a knife and immediately begins chopping away.

"I'm sorry Goku! It's been a while since I'd done our taxes. Plus you got some more checks from the Budokai that need to be cashed in, so I was just adding that to our fund."

Chichi liked to be prepared and said it would be safe to know how much was in our bank, instead of finding out when we run out from the bank people themselves. It was very smart of her. Another part of her that I love. On top of her great cooking.

She put a bowl of fruit salad in front of me and continued grabbing more ingredients.

I simply stuffed my face happily.

I put down my bowl of meaty delight as Chichi also finished her breakfast.

I smiled at her as she picked up the dishes. "Hey, Chi, should I wash the dishes today?"

She looks at me, puzzled, but hands me the sponge regardless.

I hold a bowl in my hand, which shatters almost instantly in my grip.

I try to pick up another. This one holds, but as I scrub it clean it cracks in half and falls back into the sink.

Chichi sighs and takes the sponge from my hand.

I felt disappointed at not being able to help her so I sat onto the living room sofa and watched her.

Her shoulders moved steadily as she washed, swaying her hips every so often (perchance to a hum from her lips), and tapping or shuffling her feet on the floor below.

I lie down and continue to watch. She puts away the sponge and turns to the papers and sees me on the sofa.

"Are you okay? You're not going out?"

I smile, "No. I feel like staying here today."

She smiles at me as well. Maybe we'll be having sex after all?

She picks up the papers from the table and goes into our bedroom. I start getting up to follow her in but she comes back out carrying clothes and other things.

She heads to the bathroom, smiling at me as she walks.

I want to follow her in but decide against it. She looked happy and she didn't do the usual looking-back-at-me-before-the-door-shuts that she usually did if she wanted to shower together.

I lie back on the sofa. I stare at the white, white ceiling.

I sometimes got dirt up there. And Chichi always cleans it up. She's so wonderful.

I think about the countless times Chichi would cook for me. Clean after me. Look over me. Ah- and make love to me. Probably my favourite...

I must have dozed off because then I wake up to the sound of Chichi closing the front door. I stand up and a blanket drops off of me. I put it on the sofa and rush out the door. Chichi turns from a just-uncapsulized car, surprised.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

"No. I just dozed off and um. Where you goin', Chi?"

"Just to the store. Did you need anything?" Chichi smiled at me.

I loved her smile so much. I need you Chi! Is what I didn't say...

"Can I come along?"

And I go blind at another flash of that stunning smile of hers.

* * *

Next chapter has been released alongside this one.

(This one's basically supposed to set up the premise that Goku cares for Chichi. And that it's been 4 months since their marriage)

Hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Noon

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you're enjoying it so far. **

* * *

We drive along just above the water, Chichi staring straight ahead.

Another thing I loved about her: those attentive eyes.

The way they looked at me; a glance from the side when she's cooking. How they'd roll up and back down when I'd bring in a trail of dirt at the end of a long day. Her coy ones, when we first got married and she was still so shy when she lay down beside me at night, that hardly looked at me at all. I wanted to see that again.

What happened in the last few months?

When did we become people who were once so in love we couldn't wait to see each other, to being people who just lived with one another?

And why?

I simply stared at her. Every little while she'd look back, and smile. But neither of us said anything.

We simply drove forward and onward. To the stores or wherever Chichi wanted. (As long as I was with her.)

We pulled into a small parking lot, and got out. Chichi pressed the button on the dashboard, reaching over the door of the un-domed car. The vehicle reverted back into a capsule which she promptly tucked into her purse.

She looked at me and nodded her head towards the mall. She turned on her heels, her sleeveless, dark purple qipao swaying just a little as she did, and walked forward.

We walked into the mall, and immediately the rush of peoples voices becomes nearly overwhelming.

Chichi sees me completely stunned by the uncommon surroundings, and holds my hand as she drags me past stores full of clothes, bags, hats and more.

We turn left and walk past more shops. She stops at a large store full of food. She lets go of my hand and walks towards these strange contraptions- almost like wire cages with no top and four wheels. Chichi told me it was called a shopping cart.

She rolled it forward, her purse in the front, putting in different things as she walked. I watched as she seemed to pile what seemed like everything I liked into the cart as I silently followed along.

Eventually I grew bored of watching food be put into the cart since I wouldn't be able to eat any of it at least until we got home (as I was repeatedly told).

So I started to watch Chichi.

Her strong arms as she grabbed each item.

The nape of her neck, exposed in each turn of her head.

Her hair, beautifully up in a bun- not strewn around like so many other women around us.

Her face, which I only caught a glimpse of when she turned it to either side. No makeup. But a small smile which was so pure and innocent and carried into her eyes.

Her legs, taking small, slow steps forward, a small *tap* as her shoes softly came in contact with the floor.

But I got irritated at her back.

It beckoned me.

The curve of her chest. The dip of her waist. Her plump behind swaying slightly with each move forward.

It drove me crazy.

I walked closer behind her. She turned and stopped suddenly and I bumped into her.

"Goku! You surprised me, haha. Why are you so close? Be careful."

I smiled at her. "Okay."

My heart was beating so fast. And I continued to watch her as she moved towards the register.

Chichi grabbed up the bags off the long moving counter, and I grabbed them from her.

She thanked me- which only made my heart race faster. I silently followed her out the store and back the way we came.

She opened the car capsule and put all the groceries inside. Then she closed it up again and put the capsule back in her purse.

She turned and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the mall.

"Chichi? Aren't we done shopping?" I ask quickly. I wanted to go home. I wanted to touch her.

"I thought we'd spend some time together. We never have time for each other anymore." And she showed me that shy smile of hers I so wanted to see.

I held her hand tighter. As long as I could see that face some more, I didn't mind holding back.

Plus her hand was so small compared to my own. It was warm. And pressed against mine. I never thought holding hands was so sensual.

We walked past some stores. Our steps were slow and synchronized. Her head leaned against my upper arm.

Suddenly her head shot up. She let go of my hand. And she rushed towards a very very VERY pink store.

I began following her but stopped abruptly as I was quickly surrounded by brassieres and other undergarments of various shape, size, style, colour and texture. All of them extremely lewd. WAS CHICHI GOING TO SHOP HERE?

I noticed a couple looking at some underwear and holding hands and turned back to where my wife was walking.

I headed towards her as I tried to stop my mind from imagining Chichi in every outfit showcased on the white plastic models I passed in every row.

I saw her staring intently at a pink bra with a silk ribbon and a black one full of lace. My heart pounded as I imagined taking either off of her.

I simply stood there until I noticed her glancing at something else. She headed towards it and stopped behind a 4-sides shelf. I could hear her talking and walked towards her.

"Do you know if there's anywhere I can try these on, sir?"

The last bit caught my attention and I quickened my pace.

I turned to see her with a man with short hair, a white shirt, blue tie, and dark grey pants and vest...blazer thing. He was really dressed up.

And my wife was smiling at him. While holding up very intimate pieces of clothing.

The man gestured behind him and Chichi followed along as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

I stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir. I'm happily married, so I'd prefer if you didn't touch me in any way that might be seen as inappropriate." Chichi was so nonchalant.

The man smirked a little as the two stopped in front of a mirror.

He lowered his hand and squeezed Chichi's ass. My wife's ass.

"Would you prefer if I made my intentions clear, then?"

Chichi slapped his wrist away. "Don't touch me."

"Oh c'mon, you like it, don't you?" The man got closer and held her waist as he pushed his groin into Chichi. "I won't let your husband find out...?" He leaned forward, aiming his filthy mouth at Chichi's soft lips.

I moved forward quickly. I moved my hand between the two, grabbed the man by his buttoned up collar and pushed him against the mirror, his feet dangling in the air and hitting the slightly shattered glass.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife you pervert!"

Chichi looked at me in surprise and then turned towards the man. "Right." She punched the man square in the rib cage.

And I heard a lovely *CRACK* just as Chichi's jab recoiled and I let him slump to the ground.

* * *

Sorry if Goku's seeming a bit out of character. I just think that like, he's learned about appropriate male-female touching from his wife by now. So when he sees a guy blatantly touching his wife sexually in front of him, he'd probably get pretty pissed. Just remove it from your minds if you don't like it though, haha.

Next chapter will be out very soon.


	3. And The Rest

"I'm so sorry Chichi."

We were back at home and Chichi was laughing to herself on the couch. "Oh- haha- oh my goodness! Hahaha!"

"I'm really sorry, Chi."

"Goku! It's fine, hahahaha! I just- haha! I've never- ahaha! I've never been kicked-haha-kicked out of a store before! Hahahahaha!"

I almost started laughing too. That "haha" of hers was contagious.

* * *

Chichi stood wide-eyed and quiet as she realized that we'd just smashed a mirror and knocked out (and possibly broken the rib of) an employee of the store.

It wasn't long before we were escorted out. Along with the man, who had to be carried in a stretcher.

* * *

Now we were back home.

And Chichi continued to laugh hysterically.

I sat down beside her on the couch.

I wasn't smiling anymore. A man I had never seen in my life had touched my wife. And she wasn't talking about it at all. Was she too upset?

"Are you okay, Chi?"

"I- haha- I'm fine? Why?" Chichi's laugh began to taper off.

"W-well. Um. That guy. He... He touched you."

Chichi looked at me. "Oh. Um. Are you angry?"

"What? No! I mean yes. At him. Not at you. I mean. Are you okay?"

Chichi stayed quite for a minute.

"OH!" She said. "Goku, um... Do you...do you think this is my first time being flirted with?"

"Um? Flirted...? No. I mean. Not once we got married?"

"No I mean. Goku, I've been hit on even after we got married, you know?" Chichi said, with a pitiful smile.

I couldn't understand her for a second.

We were married.

People get married because they love each other.

If you love someone then you want to touch them. And they aren't supposed to touch other people.

So then. Why was someone touching my wife? I mean, it wasn't her fault. But I didn't like it.

"Chichi. Why...uh, why do people hit on you when you're married?"

"I don't know Goku. You'd have to ask the people who do it. Why would you want to touch me, if I wasn't married to you?"

That question caught me off guard. I loved Chichi. But if I wasn't married to her, then...

"Seeing you from behind drives me crazy. I see your curves. And then your arms, all bare and strong. I keep thinking I want to touch you."

Chichi began to go red.

"Chichi, I want to slide off your dress. I want to run my hands all over you. I want to kiss you."

I really wanted to touch Chichi.

"Can I touch you?" I ask.

Chichi simply looks away, embarrassed. Shy. I feel my heart pounding, the same as it did on our wedding night.

Filled with anticipation of something I had no idea about. But know I did. I knew what I wanted.

"Chichi?"

She looks up at me. I take that as a 'yes'.

I grab her neck and pull it towards me. I kiss her soft lips. I push them apart with my tongue. It was easy. I feel around her mouth. She tastes like kiwi. I don't usually like such sour fruits, but it tasted delicious coming from my wife's mouth. (When did she eat kiwi...?)

I moved back to let Chichi breathe. "I love you, Chi." And she broke out a small smile before I once again had her lips pressed against my own.

Part of my passion as I moved closer to my wife was love for my kind Chichi. And part of it was aggression. Pure lust towards the woman in my arms, coupled with anger at any men that had ever dared to venture their gazes upon my wife. If I ever saw that again...

I let go of Chichi and pushed her back a little. I had to get this out before I got lost in my wife's body and forgot.

"Chichi."

"Y-yes?" her face was flushed and her breathing already becoming ragged. I could feel my excitement but I held back.

"Do you have to- I mean. Could you wear less revealing clothes? Like. When you're out and stuff."

"Goku?" Chichi seemed like she was confused, being told what to wear, so I thought I'd explain.

"I just hated how that man looked at you. But I don't blame him. You're beautiful. And so attractive. You'd catch any man's eye. You're strong, nice, fast and make really nice food. I love you so much. So I just wish there was one thing I could do to keep you mine. So, Chichi, would you please hide that amazing body from everyone but me?"

Chichi sat staring at my face for a minute, her face completely red from the tips of her ears down to her collar bone. "Of course, dear."

I was really happy that she agreed. And I pulled her towards me, picked her up and took her to straight to our bedroom so finally get down to the business I'd been waiting for all day. And it continued all night. And man was it worth the wait.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I saw Chichi sitting at the table again. Papers in front of her. Hair done properly in a neat bun. Purple qipao running along her... flat body? I noticed the white sleeves next. Hiding her arms. Hiding her curves. She wore pants as well. Her thin ankles gone from sight. I'd be the only man to know how beautiful and so incredibly sexy my wife really was. But I was just fine with that.

And so, I admired my wife's hidden figure as I walked to the bathroom and my wife dealt with our home's finances. Neither of us said anything. Last night was passionate, and we knew our love was unwavering; nothing _needed_ to be said. And so we simply continued on with our routine days. And all was well. (Until 9 months later the incredible miracle of my first son popped into our lives, and all was hectic once more.)

* * *

**Well that's about it. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to R&amp;R. Love y'all. :3**


End file.
